tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke
Brooke, labeled The Anime Fan,''' '''was one of the twenty-two contestants competing on Total Drama Island:Insanity! She was a member of the Killer Bass. She is most notable for the strange behavior she exhibited during her time on the island. She came in eighteenth place. Biography Brooke is introduced alongside the other twenty-one contestants in "Not so Famous Campers - Part 1 ." She explained that she can be as pretty as a flower, as ferocious as a tiger, or as hot as Megan Fox scissoring Marylin Monroe, which seemed to do nothing but disgust everyone but Hector and Matt. During Josh and Doug's argument, when Josh calls Doug a girl, Brooke asks if Doug has a vagina, to Doug's anger. In the promotional picture, she is seen on Hector's shoulders. Brooke is then put on the Killer Bass. When hearing Josh scream about a cockroach, she explains "Never to fear, Kenshin is here!", referencing Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin, which Jonathon didn't recognize. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2 ", Brooke jumped off the cliff and purposefully missed the safe zone, only to be swallowed by a shark, to Jonathon's amusement. Nathalie then saves her, which Brooke greatly appreciated. She then asked to do it again. Later that night she votes with Steven to eliminate Matt. In "Attenzione: La Fine è Vicina ", during the run around the lake, Brooke is seen running on all-fours with Hector trying to imitate everything she did. During the eating challenge, Brooke jumps onto the table and rips into the ham like an animal, which Hector found dreamy and Wyatt found disgusting. She later imitates Hector who was petting his full stomach, just like he imitated her. She is later seen hanging out with Hector, Wyatt, and Sarah, showing that she has befriended them. She said that she will make sure the four of them will merge, accidentally choking Sarah into knocking her out of the challenge. She later is seen asleep alongside Hector and Wyatt. After the challenge, she, Wyatt, and Hector comforted Sarah when she lost her teddy bear. Brooke seemed worried at the campfire ceremony when Sarah was in the bottom two with Kelly, but was happy when Sarah ended up being safe. In "These Balls Are On Fire! ", Brooke seemed excited for the challenge, as she was seen doing a booty dance on one of the tables, alongside Hector who tried to imitate it. Brooke continued to act like a dog in the dodgeball challenge before finally stealing Chef's whistle and running off with it. She was dragged back not long after, whimpering all the while. She competed in a round alongside Noah, Nourhan, Steven, and Kimi against Sam, Eric, Wyatt, Krystal, and Henry. When the other team knocked everyone out but her, Brooke turned it around, showing that she is a dodgeball champion and single-handedly won the round. She plays in the final round alongside Noah, Nourhan, Sarah, and Jonathon against Alex, Josh, Krystal, Haley, and Henry. The other team ganged up on her and knocked her out, however. In "Going Up In Flames ", Brooke's talent was to chase her own "tail", which Steven rejected, causing her to be very upset, so upset that she didn't have a chance to have Sarah be in the talent show. Vittoria was accepted in the talent show as a dog trainer, or rather, a Brooke trainer. Not much was seen of the act, aside from Vittoria giving Brooke a dog treat. In the elimination ceremony, Brooke was seen getting a marshmallow. In "Lost and Forgotten " , Brooke joins Hector, Wyatt, and Sarah in their own camping adventure. The four seperate from their respective teams in an effort to strengthen their bond. The four friends skip through a field of daisey's and cram into the Confessional Booth together, where they swear they will all be friends forever. Brooke is also seen feeling herself up awkwardly for no apparent reason, much to Hector's amusement. Things take a turn for the worst when Sarah finds out that Brooke took the Killer Bass's map with them by mistake. Things escalate to a physical fight when harsh words are exchanged and Brooke karate chops Sarah in the face. Brooke later reveals the map to be ruined when she holds it up and it's drenched in rain water. Brooke than proceeds to rip up Sarah's teddy bear with her teeth in the Confessional Booth. The four friends all make their way to a nearby cave where they camp for the night. When morning comes and Wyatt and Hector hear their team nearby, they leave Brooke and Sarah in the cave alone. Brooke asks Sarah what they're going to do now , to which Sarah replies " I don't know." When Brooke and Sarah finally make their way back to camp, Brooke reveals that her arm got knawed off by a bear. She seems rather excited about it, exclaiming that it looks like something out of a saw movie. Her mood is immediatly killed when Chris reveals the two girls lost the challenge for their team by being the last two to return. Later that night at the Campfire Ceremony, Brooke is voted off by her fellow campers for being the one to take the map with them into the Cave. Chef Hatchet throws a whimpering Brooke into a kennel and walks her down the Dock of Shame. Althought she does not appear in "Love Is Stronger " , Brooke is referenced by Chris when he tells the remaining contenders that he is being sued because of Brooke losing her arm in the previous episode. Brooke is once again referenced in "This Is Going To Hurt " , by Chris when talking about his ongoing lawsuit. Brooke's lawsuit is once again mentioned in "The Perfect Storm", It's revealed in "Flaw In The Plan " , that the lawsuit that resulted in the loss of her arm, has finally been dropped. Relationships *Brooke formed a close friendship with Sarah , Hector , and Wyatt during her time on the island. **Her and Hector shared a mutual attraction towards each other, but it never developed into anything more. Voting History } |} Trivia *Brooke is the only contestant who doesn't speak in any of her confessionals. **In her shared confessional with Hector, Wyatt , and Sarah ; She does not speak. **In her only individual confessional, she simply growls. Category:Killer Bass Category:Characters